Saavik's Will (the original author early Nine Lives story!)
by Khiori
Summary: Saavik's family must uncover the mystery of her death-in order to save her life. (Contains OC from both Khiori and Kerjen. This is my original 2006 Nine Lives story which I later renamed Saavik's Will. Obviously, that makes it prior to the later one with Kerjen)


Thuray's indigo skin went white around the lips. "The Security system has already been disengaged!"

Araek snarled and slammed his fist against the massive doors. "Then why the hell aren't they opening? T'Kel, damn you, open them _now_!"

"I am _attempting_ -" The coding panel shot sparks as she tore it bodily out of the wall. She gritted her teeth against the danger and shoved long fingers inside. Circuitry exploded and she gasped in pain, jerking her hands out instinctively before her jaw tightened in control and she plunged them heedlessly back in. The smells of burnt metal and flesh joined that of sweat and raw fear.

Spock's breathing grew ragged, frantic, and he clasped his head in utter agony. " _Aduna_!" He staggered and went down to one knee.

Setik's healer enhanced reflexes caught his father before he hit the deckplate. "Hold her!" he commanded desperately. "Do not let the bond-"

Spock's eyes rolled and he collapsed forward in cardiac arrest. Around him, his children reeled. Araek paled and whirled to grasp T'Pren as she sagged.

Setik's advanced mental shields let him recover fastest and he shouted hoarsely for assistance. The med team shoved past the Security team's phaser rifles and dove in, defibulator bursts ready . Setik reached for the psi points of his father's face. "My mind to your mind-"

"There-" T'Kel rasped and fell against the bulkhead, fighting the threat of blackout and clutching her damaged hands to her chest.

With a grinding shriek the great doors forced themselves apart.

"Araek!" shouted Thuray and threw himself inside.

" _Go_ -" pleaded T'Pren.

The Romulan swore bitterly and drew his honor blade. He lunged through the doors, Starfleet Security boiling furiously in right on his boot heels.

"Secure the area!"

"Initiate lockdown!"

"Sweep it!"

Spock shuddered horribly under Setik's fingers and his eyes snapped open, wide and dark and full of unreasoning fear. " _Aduna!_ "

"Body down-"

"Call it!"

"K'tk!"

T'Pren snarled and dragged herself off the decking and staggered in, her Vulcan face terrible but full of terror.

"It's dead!"

"Another body! No-count two! K'tk! Both dead!"

"Aduna." Spock whispered.

" _Found!_ "

"Call!"

Silence.

" _Call!_ "

Thuray's wild grieving keen tore the air, punctuated only by vicious, sorrowing Romulan cursing.

"No . . . no lifesigns."

Setik paled to the color of death and threw himself through the doors, heedless now as to his father. The med team charged after him, shouting orders through their comms to Sickbay.

One of the young human Security officers lowered his head and sobbed.

Spock rolled slowly onto his face. "Aduna," he breathed raggedly against the deackplate. "Aduna."

The chirp of a Security comm opening seemed unnaturally loud.

"Lieutenant Commander Hanson to the President."

Spock squeezed his eyes shut, feeling dizziness rise up in his mind and a great roaring of wind that seemed to fill his whole soul.

"Sir . . . sir, I . . . ."

"Aduna," he whispered.

"Sir . . . sir, I report . . . I report that the Security of the Exterior is dead."

And Spock wept unashamedly.

"Father . . . ."

Spock stared unseeing at the little patch of sunlight on her office flooring.

Setik controlled the shaking of his hands with extraordinary effort and looked at T'Pren.

His sister swallowed hard and nodded, disentangling herself from Araek's arms and smoothing her Ambassadorial robes. She moved quietly to their father's side and knelt beside him. She hesitated a moment and then gently laid a hand on his arm.

Slowly Spock's eyes focused as the presence of his daughter's mind registered through the contact and he turned an infinitely dark gaze on her.

"Father, Setik needs to talk with you."

He merely nodded.

Setik edged forward, clearing his throat quietly. "Father, I require your permission to override Mother's Directive."

Spock stared at his son uncomprehendingly.

Araek bristled instantly and lunged to his feet, his Romulan eyes glittering in sudden anger. "You would desecrate the Final Word of the _dead_?"

Setik's eyes were frigid artic blue. "You have no Right of Voice, _Ambassador_ , this House is not yours to speak in."

Araek's skin flushed darkly.

T'Pren stood abruptly and gave her brother a cold stare, her own anger stirring. "He is _my_ chosen. He has place at _my_ side in this House."

Setik's eyes narrowed. "A mere bedmate-"

Araek's hand clenched around his blade and he took a dangerous step forward.

" _Enough_."

The three blinked in surprise at the harshness in his tone, and then lowered their gazes respectfully under Spock's piercing eyes.

"I am Head of House and you will hear _my_ voice."

"Yes, Father," said Setik obediently, his cheeks tinged.

T'Pren looked uneasy but bowed her head. "Yes, Father."

Araek colored and looked away.

Spock took a steadying breath and stared at the bright patch on the floor again. "I spoke the names of T'Qet and Sahlas into the House flames. Saavik . . ." his voice caught on her name and it took him a moment to regain control. "Saavik forbade me speak Araek's."

The Romulan turned to leave.

"She took that honor herself."

Araek utterly stilled and then slowly turned around.

Both Setik and T'Pren's eyes were wide with complete shock.

Spock met each of their eyes with his own steadying gaze. "He was three times proved and three times found worthy according to our Law. Though Saavik had . . . difficulty . . . with his blood, yet she found she could not in all logic deny him further." His voice softened into sorrow. "Araek and T'Pren arrived but yesterday and we had intended to break bread and speak blessing at our scheduled dinner tomorrow evening."

Araek covered his mouth with his hand in Romulan habit to hide his sudden swelling of grief.

"His voice is recognized in this House." Spock lifted his gaze and turned it sharply on Setik and there was a darkness in them. "Now, my eldest, tell me why I should not heed hers."

Setik's tones were clipped and he would not look at Araek. "It is Starfleet procedure to require autopsy in such an event as this."

T'Pren's dark eyes flashed. "You trouble Father over a _technicality_? The K'tk assassinated our mother for her destruction of their fleets—of the forced peace treaty she imposed on them! What _matters_ an autopsy now? She is _dead_!"

Setik's posture stiffened to brittleness. "I seek the truth."

"What truth? There is no question that they murdered her!"

"There is."

Spock was on his feet instantly, eyes narrowing. "Expand!"

"I examined the bodies of the K'tk assassins myself. They did not die as we supposed—in their attempt to kill her. They died by their own hands."

" _What?_ " said Araek softly.

Setik turned cold blue eyes on the Romulan. "Their deaths are, without doubt, suicide."

Araek shook his head. "So? They were instructed to take their own lives upon completion of their assignment, what of it?"

"I have reason to put forth the hypothesis that they did not complete their assignment at all. That, in fact, they self-terminated because of their _failure_."

"Setik . . ." breathed T'Pren. "Setik, what are you saying?"

Setik looked at his father. "I examined mother's body myself. The K'tk assassins were each equipped with a circular blade, yet the only lacerations I found were on _their_ bodies, the lacerations which initiated sufficient blood loss to end their lives." He took a step closer to Spock and the intensity of his eyes grew. "There is not _a single mark_ on hers."

Spock went white.

Araek shook his head. "No, no, then they used some other means of killing her. Hypospray or-"

Setik's eyes were like ice. "A hypospray leaves a pressure mark against the skin where it was applied. I found no such mark on her tissue. Nor were there any devices capable of acting as a hypospray on any of the K'tk or anywhere within the vicinity of her offices."

"Perhaps," said Spock, swallowing, "perhaps they administered it another way."

"I scanned the entirety of her body, Father. There are no entry marks of any nature on her. Nor is there any residue of a contact poison. Or signatures of inhaled or ingested toxins. In fact, there are _no symptomatic evidences_ of any sign of foul intent."

"External checks?" demanded Araek. "What have her environmental tests returned?"

"Systems checks of her office replicators, as well as of all replicators her id lists her as using, have returned normal. Security reports analysis of all surfaces, objects, and ventilation tests within the _entire_ structure of the building are also without question."

"What of her residences?" asked Spock quietly.

"All tests negative. I have widened the areas in question to all places mother was known to have been since the K'tk treaty went into force."

Araek rubbed his hawk nose worriedly. "What of personal contacts?"

Setik stared at the Romulan. "Starfleet records are most thorough when it comes to so highly placed personages. Security has already been detaining and questioning persons she is recorded as contacting within the last two weeks. However, as both of you and T'Pren well know, due to the nature of her position as Security of the Exterior, as well as the extreme sensitivity of her adun's charge, and of past . . . events . . . not all of her activities or contacts are _possible_ to track."

"Thuray-"

"Has already confirmed what is in his knowledge to confirm."

Araek breathed out hard.

Setik turned to his father. "Without any external evidence, I cannot discover the cause of her death. Medical scans are not capable of performing the detailed biological procedures I need. I must have an autopsy clearance if I am to possibly recover any tissue traces that might remain in her systems." His voice lowered. "If I can determine the reason for the cessation of life functions, it is possible it will provide sufficient direction for investigation. As it is now, I can offer no focus for a search that may cover a suspect period of seven point four months, extend parsecs of potential physical locations, and possibly require the need to examine every contact she had of any duration or seeming significance throughout both. I must have your override of her Directive."

Spock gripped his hands hard behind his back and turned to stare at the light patch on the flooring. "It was my understanding that her Directive was in accordance to standard Starfleet procedures."

Setik looked tired. "It was. However, she altered it."

"Why?" said T'Pren quietly.

Setik looked at the ceiling. "Mother is not known for her logic where it concerns the medical field."

"A childhood shadow," murmured Spock.

Setik's face grew stern. "Making 'why' then irrelevant to the decision."

"Perhaps."

They all looked at Araek. He scowled defensively and crossed his arms. "You are thinking as _Vulcans_ , not _Romulans_."

Setik stiffened in offense. "Mother is _Vulcan_."

" _Saavik_ is half _Romulan_. How do you _know_ the change stems from childhood?"

Setik narrowed his eyes. "I fail to see why this would be relevant."

" _Vulcans_." Araek gave a heavy sigh and gave them all a glower. "Because _Romulans_ do not require _logic_ to have a valid _reason_ for their actions." He gave the healer a scowl. "You are telling me the _Security for the Exterior of the United Federation of Planets_ is going to determine so important a thing as her Final Word solely upon childhood?"

Spock stilled and turned. "We are past the ability to determine her reason, Araek."

Araek flushed. He looked away. "Are you certain of that?" he said tightly.

That got eyebrows raised.

T'Pren moved to her chosen's side and touched his arm. "Tell us your thought."

He hesitated, eyeing Setik.

"You are of this House," Spock said quietly, "speak."

Araek studied the floor. "When did she alter her Final Word?"

Setik blinked and frowned ever so slightly. "It is standard procedure in Starfleet to update a personal Directive at the annual examination or upon change in rank or deployment. And I fail to see the relevance in this, either."

He scowled defensively and crossed his arms again. " _When_ may tell you _why_. Romulans alter their Final Words often. Rank change, ship change, alliance change, before a battle." He met Spock's eyes. "Or when they feel their enemies breath on their necks."

Spock strode instantly over to the nearest computer terminal. He keyed Saavik's file, punched in his authorization access to the non-classified section and accessed her attached Directive.

And inhaled.

"She altered her Directive at 0235 this morning."

T'Pren paled. "Araek is correct." She looked up at the Romulan with a mixture of horror and respect. "It tells us why."

Spock turned and his eyes were full of anger. "She knew. She knew they were coming." His fist clenched. "Perform the autopsy, _now_."

The phase rifle didn't so much as even waver.

T'Pren swallowed and held up her hands placatingly. "Thuray-" And froze as the ugly end of the weapon snapped around to her.

The Andorian's eyes were wild with grief and rage. His white hair was tangled and his slender antennae were almost deformed with emotion. His labored breathing filled the entire Sickbay facility.

"I . . . will not . . . let you _near_ her!"

Araek eyed the grip the other had on the rifle and very carefully eased his hand of the hilt of his blade. "Thuray," he said softly, and almost winced as the rifle swung to sight on him, "Thuray, you need to listen to us."

" _No_!"

"Thuray," said T'Pren, keeping very still, "she knew they were coming for her."

Great tears rolled down his blue cheeks. "No!"

Spock turned hard eyes on the Andorian. "Thuray, she knew. Araek found the evidence." He held out the data padd. "She knew and she altered her Directive."

Thuray darted forward, snatched the padd and moved instantly back to his defensive position between them and Saavik's body. He thumbed it on and scrolled frantically. And then stopped. And gave an anguished howl of betrayal.

T'Pren's face softened. "Thuray, it is not your fault."

"I was _there_! I was _there_ and she sent me _out_! _She sent me out_!"

She swallowed. "Thuray, we need your help."

The phase rifle began to shake. " _Why?_ Why would she do that?" he demanded in agony. "I would have _protected her_! I would have-"

"Died with her," said Spock without mercy.

Thuray sobbed in utter despair.

A despair Spock fell well up inside him again. His eyes slowly darkened. Unwillingly he found himself staring at her body. Shrouded with only a standard blue med cover, half in shadow, his beautiful, powerful aduna lay still and silent.

It was so . . . _wrong_.

He felt a primal anger surge in his chest.

 _It was wrong._

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and his breathing began to rasp.

She knew they were coming. She knew they were coming and all she did was send Thuray away. And change her Directive. _Her Directive._

A terrible bitter humor threatened to consume him entirely.

As if the treatment of a mere body was more important than her _life_.

It was more than wrong. More than illogical.

It wasn't the Vulcan Saavik he knew. The Vulcan Saavik would have raised her office's defensive shields. She would have had her Security forces ready. She would have been armed.

And she would have merely delayed the assassination.

Because they would have waited.

Waited until she was vunerable again.

Because according to K'tk law, it could happen but once.

It wasn't the Vulcan Saavik he knew.

But it was the _Romulan_ one. The one who knew what it was to be hunted.

And to hunt.

And to survive.

Spock's mind cleared instantly and he gasped.

 _And to survive._

Autopsy denied.

His heart stumbled.

Thuray staggered and collapsed against Saavik's bed, inconsolable.

The Security officers prepared to lunge.

Then the Andorian's rifle came up and they froze.

He pressed it bitterly against his forehead and howled.

"No, Thuray!" gasped T'Pren.

Araek shouted in horror.

"She lives," Spock choked. He lunged for Thuray.

" _She lives_!"

T'Kel joined Spock in the doorway. "How did you know?"

Spock kept his eyes on his wife, watching Setik and the other medical staff with sharply watchful attention. "Do you remember Ko'Kan?"

T'Kel's eyes abruptly softened. "Of course, Father."

He nodded and clasped his hands casually in front of his robes. "Your mother is like her."

T'Kel's dark gaze glinted at the comparison.

"To Vulcan, to most of the Federation, your mother is their guarding sehlat."

She nodded slowly.

"However, to enemies, she becomes a lemayta on the hunt."

T'Kel's face sobered. "I have seen her hunt." She shivered and checked the bandages on her healing hands.

Spock inclined his head. "It is why she is so formidable as Security of the Exterior."

"And yet?"

"And yet, there is the natural tendency to forget the lemayta when what one sees is usually the sehlat."

"You speak of her dual natures—the Vulcan and the Romulan."

"I do."

"Mother would not care for that insight."

"Logic is not always . . . pleasant."

"The K'tk, as in the war and the treaty, did not see her trap."

Spock nodded respectfully. "I have found your mother's mind to be quite . . . fascinating. She views logic as a weapon—if it does not fit the need, she lays it down for another, more effective one."

"She will argue that her trap was most logical."

"She will."

"Perhaps, in a certain . . . Romulan manner . . . it was."

Spock grimaced at his daughter. "It disturbs me greatly to hear you speak of logic so."

T'Kel's eyes glinted. "I _am_ the child most like her."

His dark eyes returned the glint. "Which has ever explained certain aspects of your character." He sobered and he studied his wife again. "Her skill in formulaic problem solving is most advanced in certainVulcan disciplines."

"Disciplines which I was unaware she could perform."

"As was I."

"Perhaps a part of her training? A lesser skilled aspect we have experienced with her before—when she was captured in the war. She initiated a Vulcan command lock of all higher brain functions and successfully prevented classified strategic information from being . . . removed for years."

Spock nearly shuddered with the memory of what she had looked like after the prisoner exchange. Of how they had felt the familial bond break and thought her dead for years.

"This was a far more delicate use. And one normally reserved to students of Gol. The ability to place the body and mind into, in essence, a fragile stasis . . . ." Spock shook his head. "More than a coma, deeper than a hibernative sleep." He studied his aduna intently. "I am most curious as to how she learned, let alone successfully performed, such a profoundly skilled technique."

Spock's lips thinned. "A sudden curiosity which T'Lar shares."

T'Kel's eyes widened. "T'Lar?"

He nodded. "I received word after your mother . . . awoke . . . from Vulcan. She boarded a vessel and is in route here." He turned serious eyes on his daughter. "T'Lar is most . . . intrigued . . . as to how your mother learned that which is normally reserved for only the skilled of Gol."

T'Kel paled. "Is mother . . . in trouble?"

Spock almost smiled. "In a manner of speaking. To become the sudden . . . intense . . . interest of Gol is never without . . . concern."

T'Kel eyed her mother, watching Setik tend her. "Perhaps it would be wise for mother to go on extended leave. Some place secret."

Spock was amused. "The Admiralty and the President are inclined to agree with you. They fear T'Lar may . . . take their sehlat to another House."

T'Kel snorted. "I wonder what T'Lar would think upon finding instead a lemayta chained to her doorway."

Spock's eyes glinted. Then he straightened as Setik inclined his head towards him and grew serious again.

"Aduna," said Spock gently, stroking her soft dark hair, "I am beginning to think your name becomes you." He bent and drew the thermal blankets closer about her. "In an entirely Human way."

Saavik's eyebrow barely lifted against milk white skin. "Indeed?" she managed.

He nodded, dry humor making his eyes bright in spite of his utter exhaustion. "Although, according to my calculations, I believe you have but three left."

Her mouth turned ever so slightly at the right corner. "That . . . many?"

"I would not let your Aide hear that."

Thuray moved into her line of sight and glared down at her hotly with all the righteous indignation of a young male. "Your Aide heard it."

Saavik sighed at the still hot hurt in his eyes and reached weakly to take his hand.

He let her and blushed a dusky cobalt as she drew his hand to her lips.

"Forgive . . . me, my Thuray."

His antennae drooped mournfully. "Will you always . . . send me away?"

Saavik's eyes darkened. "I will not . . . lose you."

He gripped her hand tightly and then lifted it to his mouth. He looked down at her sadly. "What life do you save, alone? Give me the honor of serving beside you—in life or in death."

Saavik's face was pained. "Thuray . . . ."

His face became immovably firm.

She sighed deeply and studied him affectionately. "Your . . . grandfather . . . will have my ears . . . on his belt."

His white teeth showed in a sharp smile. "Only if you do not agree."

Spock considered the two of them a long moment and nodded once. "She agrees."

Saavik gave him a stern glower. "Indeed?"

His eyebrow lifted. "Indeed."

Araek joined them, leaning casually against the Sickbay wall. "If I understand my Vulcans correctly, he calculates a substantionally reduced rate of your . . . tendency . . . to trouble in the presence of someone more . . . shall we say . . . safely predictable?"

Both Thuray and Saavik narrowed their eyes at the Romulan.

He flashed them both his best grin.

Then sobered and inclined his head deeply to Saavik.

"I am pleased you are alive." He eyed Spock and then turned his head to give his chosen and her siblings the same look before giving a mock shudder. "For the record, we could use more Romulans in this House."

Saavik's eyebrows lowered. She gave Spock a look.

"I believe, aduna, it was _your_ choice."

Saavik sighed and looked back at Thuray. "Perhaps . . . it would be wise . . . if you maintain your presence . . . in my House . . . as well as in my duty."

The Andorian's eyes went wide in sudden desperate desire but he looked away. "Andorians do not . . . have place in Vulcan Houses."

"In the event . . . you have not noticed . . . my House is somewhat . . . nontraditional." Saavik said dryly.

Hope flared in the young male's eyes.

Araek snorted and gave Spock a wicked wink. "You are a . . . trusting man, Ambassador."

Spock gave a pointed look from T'Pren to the Romulan. "It would appear to be a character flaw."

Araek barked a laugh.

Setik joined them, T'Pren and T'Kel with him. T'Pren went to Araek's side and T'Kel rested bandaged hands against Saavik's bed. He fixed his mother with a stern healer's look. "It is time you rested."

Saavik studied them all intently and then turned a wry exhausted gaze on her husband.

"I only have . . . _three_ , adun."

Spock bent and brushed a lock of dark hair behind one ear. "Then I suggest you sleep, you will require your strength."

Saavik sighed and closed her eyes. "For me or for them?"

Spock's eyes positively glinted. "For T'Lar."

Saavik's eyes snapped open. " _What_?"

Spock patted her hand comfortingly. "Be peaceful, aduna, the High Priestess of Gol is merely . . . curious."

Saavik whitened impossibly further with a look of absolute horror.

Araek grinned shamelessly at Thuray. "Welcome to the House. You still got that phase rifle handy? I believe we're about to be down to two."


End file.
